


Fake Names and Serial Killers

by Hyde_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Human Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyde_Writes/pseuds/Hyde_Writes
Summary: It was so easy to get tail in the city that within five minutes of sitting at the bar, a busty, beautiful redhead with skin as smooth and pale as porcelain saddled up on the stool beside him. Her bright white smile said “hello”, but her dark hazel eyes said “fuck me” and that was something Dean could get behind.





	

                The game was easy to play in Portland and Dean didn’t mind one bit. It had been a long stretch since he’d gotten any and he was hoping to break his dry spell. He’d told Sam as much when he left the big puppy at the hotel room. Sam bitched at him the whole time he got ready, reminding him multiple times that they had to be out of the city early because of the giant scene they’d created in the local warehouse. So they burnt it to the ground, what of it? He waved his hand over his head murmuring “yeah, yeah” as Sam reminded him one last time about leaving early. 

                It was so easy to get tail in the city that within five minutes of sitting at the bar, a busty, beautiful redhead with skin as smooth and pale as porcelain saddled up on the stool beside him. Her bright white smile said “hello”, but her dark hazel eyes said “fuck me” and that was something Dean could get behind.

                “Hi,” she smirked at him. “can I get you a drink?” She had beat him to the punch. She was very forward, eating Dean up with her eyes and damn if that didn’t make Dean want to drop his boxer-briefs for her. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a slinky, tight red dress that accentuated her curves, hugging every perfect line of her body. The color made her hazel eyes pop and her red-hair blaze. Hell, it even helped her freckles stand out against her pale skin in a delicious way. Her velvet black platform stilettos sealed the deal. Dean likey.

                “Hi, yourself.” He held out his hand for her to shake and began his checklist for a successful lay. Step one, good physical contact. “I’m Frank. Frank Hoen.” Here’s the test.

                She narrowed her eyes. “Like, as in Cat’s cradle?”

                He chuckled and nodded. Very few people actually caught the origins of his very obviously fake names and the red-headed woman was already rising above Dean’s expectations. He nodded his head, smiling brightly at her with is panty-dropper™ leer.

                “Uh, yeah,” he looked down, acting embarrassed. “My mom had a thing for Vonnegut. Our last name just happened to sound similar to her favorite character and, yeah, the rest is history.” Dean shrugged and the woman giggled.

                “But enough about me, erh, and my mom.” He laughed and looked down, then looked up through his thick eyelashes. “What’s your name, beautiful?” He was back on track. Step two, compliments and good conversation.

                She giggled again and blushed, turning her face down and copied Deans actions. She stared up at him through her thick black eyelashes. This woman was an expert. “I’m Anna. Anna Milton.”

                Dean smiled, “What? Like John Milton, the poet?” Her perfect eyebrow quirked and she smiled at him with a crooked smirk.

                “I’m directly related to him on my dad’s side. He’s my grandmother’s 10th great-grandfather.” Dean’s mouth fell open. Was she fucking kidding him?

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispered, astonished. He was on the verge of a major geek out.

                “Yes.” She deadpanned and Dean’s mouth fell open. Who was this chick? Anna began laughing loudly and it sounded like bells chiming.

                Dean blushed. “Alright, you got me there. Good one.” He laughed with her as she flagged down the bartender.

                Dean nursed on his drink as they traded stories, not wanting to get too drunk if they took this to his hotel room. Anna was great. She was smart and funny. At one point, she had him close his eyes and visualize the sexiest celebrity he could think of, saying it would tip the scales in his psyche and make her look relatively unattractive in comparison when he opened his eyes. So, he did, you know, for the sake of science. He visualized a young Patrick Swayze, but he didn’t tell her that. He wouldn’t tell anyone that. When she told him to open his eyes, she was wearing a pair of “disguise” glasses with the thick rims, the big plastic nose and the black plastic handlebar mustache.

                Dean laughed so hard that tears were welling up in his eyes. “Why do you even have those?” He leaned forward, clutching his stomach. “Is that just something you carry around in your bag?” She giggled with flushed red cheeks.

                “Oh, if only I were that prepared. I went to a Halloween party,” She held up her hand when he made a face at her. “I know Halloween was last month, and I didn’t have a costume, so I just wore these. I don’t sort through my bag as much as I should, obviously.” She blushed a little and looked at the center of the barroom.

                “Well, I think they’re perfect for every occasion.” Dean smiled at her again and she stared deeply into his eyes. Step three, proposition. “You, uh, wanna get outa here?” He smiled at her seductively and her eyes flashed with a predatory glint.

                “Sure, I need to hit the little girls room first. Wait for me?” Dean smiled and she winked at him, hopping off the bar stool and sauntering into the crowd. Damn if that little red dress didn’t compliment her everything.

                Dean sat at the bar and fiddled with the rim of his glass as he glanced around the room. It really was a nice bar. The music wasn’t too loud that you couldn’t converse with your prospective dancing partner. The light-up dance floor in front of the bar was far enough away from the stools that people weren’t drunkenly dancing on top of the people trying to get drunk and the long epoxy resin bar had enough seating for a bus load of lonely people looking for a fuck.

                He was admiring the length of the bar when a slim man with dark sex hair and electric blue eyes caught his attention. The man was staring daggers in to him and smirked when Dean noticed him. His dark suit fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and, Dean bet that if he was standing up, that his ass would look perfect in it. His dress shirt was unbuttoned to the third button like some Tony Manero look-alike. Damn, the guy was young John Travolta hot. Anna was still in his mind, but he couldn’t help but fantasize about carding his fingers through that dark, messy hair while those dusky pink lips were wrapped around his –. Woah, not the time to pop a boner.

                Dean must have been staring pretty hard back at the man, because with a crooked smirk on his face, he slid off his bar stool and made his way to Dean. He watched with wide green eyes as the man sauntered up to his bar stool and stood in the space between the empty seat and Dean’s knees. The air was immediately sexually charged. So much for not popping a boner.

                The man’s face was covered in a dark shadow of stubble and his blue eyes bore into Dean’s soul. The man was going for version two of Dean’s pick-up strategy. The forward approach: Steps one through three are skipped and replaced with The Blitz. The man crowded Dean’s personal space and leaned into speak with Dean. Usually, this would be needed in a loud, bumping club, but as those pink lips brushed against the shell of his ear, Dean didn’t care that the occasion didn’t call for it.

                “Good evening. Would your red-headed acquaintance mind if I cut in?” Dean skin prickled with goose-bumps as the man’s warm breath whipped against his neck. The man’s deep, gravelly voice rumbled through Dean’s whole body. He didn’t shudder, shut up.

                “Oh, I don’t know. It seems like she mean’s business.” Dean didn’t know what he was doing. He’d never, in a million fucking years, even consider leaving a bar with a man while Sam was in the same town as him, but the guy was so fucking hot and his defenses were a lot lower than he remembered them being. Actually, he felt good, really good… too good?

                “Thanks for the offer, uh…”

                “Jimmy. Jimmy Novak.” The man reached his hand forward, forcing Dean to introduce himself.

                “Nice to meet you Jimmy. I’m Frank and uh, thanks for the offer, handsome, it’s really tempting, but Anna saw me first.”            

                “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, gorgeous.” The man, Jimmy, smirked at Dean and with a wink, dipped his middle finger into Dean’s drink, sucking his whiskey-covered finger into his mouth. Dean’s mouth fell open and he had to take a breath to steady the beating of his heart. This man could give a guy a heart attack doing that shit.

                Jimmy’s blue eyes went wide and he stared down at Dean’s drink with dark furrowed brows, then into Dean’s eyes. He tilted his head and his features darkened when he seemed to confirm something in Dean’s face. That was weird.

                Jimmy leaned back to his place next to Dean’s ear and squeezed his bicep. “Frank, that woman has spiked your drink. You have about twenty minutes before your judgement is severely impaired. This is going to sound strange and I don’t want to alarm you, but I’ve been following her. She’s a suspect in a string of murders around the Tri City area. I followed her over two-hundred miles on orders from my superiors.” He squeezed Dean’s arm again to get his point across.

                “Listen to me Dean.” How the fuck? Dean’s mind was spinning. The man knew Dean’s real name. How the actual fuck? “I’m sorry to scare you, but this is important. I believe the woman plans to take you to a remote location and murder you while you are incapacitated. Additionally, if you don’t get an antidote soon, you’re going to be incapacitated for the better part of twelve hours.” Dean’s hand shook as he dropped his heavy-feeling fingers into his drink and swiped them across the ring on his finger. It turned black and he closed his eyes. Shit. How did he miss that one?

                The man’s head tilted sideways and his eyebrows squeezed together. “th’s really cute.” Dean mentally slapped himself when he said it out loud. He didn’t really mean to call the man cute, but his thoughts were starting to escape his lips.

                “Dean, listen. If you value your life, please let me escort you out of here. The investigation can wait, but you need to get out of danger.” Jimmy spoke under his breath and Dean breathed in, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jimmy’s neck, smelling the spicy aftershave on his skin.

                “Mmm, heh, come with me if you want to live. That sort of thing? Damn Jimmy, wish I wore my lacy panties tonight. Woulda had some extra fun with you. Chicks don’t dig ‘em as mu—.”

                “Ssh. She’s coming back, Dean,” The man whispered into his ear quieter this time. Jimmy wasn’t his real name, probably.  “I’m going to kiss you now. Just to make a show so she leaves, then I’m going to get you a cab. Where is your hotel?” The hot dude was going to kiss him? Hell, yes. Hotel?

                “Oh, it’s on Jupiter.” Dean giggled and pushed his face into the man’s neck and sucked a hickey into his skin. “Mmm, you taste good. Kiss me, Mr. Novak.”

                Hot lips landed on Dean’s mouth and the air was punched out of his lungs. It felt like he had run fifty miles with a raging boner. His head swam and he felt a pull on his arm as he floated out the bar door behind the man.

                He was moving – in a cab – and warm. Something smelled good and -- oh. Pretty blue eyes stared at him. The man. Oh, yeah. The sexy man. He smiled warmly at Dean and held Dean’s face in his palm, his thumb stroking Dean’s cheekbone tenderly.

                “You’re going to be okay Dean. Here, drink this.” The man held a small vile of clear liquid up to Dean’s lips. Alarms went off in Dean’s foggy mind and he weakly tried to push the man’s strong arm away. “Shh, shh, Dean, it’s okay. This is just something to counter the stuff that Anna slipped you. It’ll clear your mind and you’ll be in full control of your actions.” He pressed the bottle back to Dean’s lips and tipped it.

                The liquid was bitter and metallic-tasting. “Oh, fucking gross – tastes like earwax.” What the fuck was that?

                “Yeah, it tastes like hell, but it’s better than being helpless or unconscious.” The man rubbed Dean’s shoulder and squeeze slightly. “It should work pretty quickly, but you won’t be fully aware of your surroundings until morning. So, sleep now. I’m taking you to my hotel to rest.”

                Shit that’s sketchy. Dean hoped he glared at him, but wasn’t sure what look he was giving the man. Apparently, it wasn’t very intimidating because the man chuckled and smiled brightly.

                 “Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll be a gentleman. You can trust me.” He pulled Dean’s head down to his shoulder. “Now, sleep.” Dean slept.

*

                Dean woke up with a gasp, then grabbed his forehead in pain. He had a splitting headache and his limbs felt heavy. He knew this feeling and a cold chill ran up his spine as he took inventory of his body. His limbs were heavy, but nothing was broken and he didn’t have any pain. He sighed, relieved slightly. He had hoped he’d never have to wake up like this ever again. Date rape drugs were the fucking worst.

                He turned in the bed and winced as he sat up. He was in a nice hotel room, nicer than he’d ever splurge on. It was decorated with minimalist furniture and art. There were cool greys and small pops of bright yellow scattered about the room. How the fuck did they get vaulted ceilings in a hotel? He scanned the room looking for hints. What the hell happened last night?

                His eyes landed on the small, square-edged couch. There was a covered figure snoring quietly under a blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he ended up roofied and in a fancy hotel room with a sleeping couch surfer.

                He remembered a flash of red and some nice legs – some hazel eyes. Eyes. Dean remembered a man, a handsome man, with piercing blue eyes. God, he was gorgeous and – oh, god – Dean gave him a hickey. Dean got the feeling that the man had saved his life somehow? There weren’t any attacks, no monsters, Dean made sure of that before he took the night off. Giant warehouse fire full of vamps.

                “What the fuck happened?” Dean wiped his hands down his face and swung his feet off the bed. Not naked. That’s a good sign. On wobbly legs, Dean made his way to the bathroom. Shower and, bleh, maybe they had a spare toothbrush. His mouth tasted like earwax. Oh.

                “Jimmy,” Dean hobbled as quickly as he could to the couch. “Jimmy, hey wake up.” Dean pushed his hand against the lump under the blanket. The lump groaned and turned away from Dean.

                “Uhn, five more minutes.” Dean grinned at the lump and pulled the blankets off Jimmy’s head, stifling a giggle when he got a look at the massive case of bedhead Jimmy had. No, not Jimmy—that’s probably not his real name, his mind supplied.

                “Hey, buddy wake up.” Dean shook the man again and smiled when he saw the man’s tired blue eyes.

                “Oh,” The man sat up and stared at Dean with wide eyes. And, fuck if his morning voice wasn’t the sexiest thing Dean’s ever heard. “Sorry, I thought you’d be sleeping a little more.” The man checked his watch. “Wait, scratch that it’s been more than twelve hours. I overslept. Sorry, I meant to wake you up and explain after twelve hours so you wouldn’t have to wake up afraid.”  The man touched Dean’s shoulder and squeezed. “What do you remember?”

                Dean’s cheeks flushed. The man’s hands were warm and slender. “I uh,” he cleared his throat. “I remember the bar and a really hot chick, she bought me a drink.” He paused and bit his lip.

                “I almost sealed the deal, but then I can’t remember. I know I didn’t leave with her. I know I left with you because, well --.” He gestured to the hotel room around them. “You told me to sleep while we were moving and then I woke up here. Did we uh --?”

                The man shook his head and squeezed Dean’s shoulder again. “No, we didn’t. Nothing happened to you last night. The woman you were with, she drugged you, but I caught on before you could get the full effect of the drugs.” The man shrugged and Dean’s heart flopped. “That’s her MO. Meet a guy at the bar, drug them, get what she needs from them, then kill them. She’s gotten at least five others in the Tri Cities. They all seem to be in your line of work Mr. Winchester.” The man looked up at Dean with a knowing stare.

                Shit. This man knew about hunters and was trying to protect them from a serial killer who preyed on hunters? He was way over his head and Dean needed to warn him. “Look buddy, if this chick can get the drop on hunters and come out on top after a fight, then she’s way too tough for a regular flat foot.” Dean blanched and cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry. No offense.”

                The man smiled brightly up at Dean. His teeth were straight and white and the corners of his eyes crinkled with his grin. “Oh, Dean. Thank you for your concern, but I am not a ‘regular flat foot’ as you say.” The man lifted his chin at Dean and raised his hand in a gesture to shake. “It is very nice to meet you Dean. My name is Castiel Novak and I have been given this special assignment to shadow and prevent Anna Milton from harming other hunters such as yourself. She is an asset, but we can’t let her kill hunters.”

                Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. “Hold up. How do you know about hunters and how does being a serial killer make Sexy Red an asset and who the fuck is ‘We’?”  The man, Castiel smiled, the creepy fuck.

                “Simply put, we are a small branch office of the CIA that monitor and track hunters. Anna’s skills are something that we’re looking into, maybe we can harness her abilities but we have to get her on our side first.” The man stretched and pointed at Dean. “You and your brother are highly thought of in our business. I personally, am quite impressed with your talents and your knack for training. Do you know that you’ve trained some of our most valuable assets to date?” Dean leveled him with a “what the fuck are you on about” stare. “Yes. Kevin and that young group of hunters in Kansas. Oh and of course, your lovely friend, Charlie has been a wonderful addition to our department. She’s been in contact with us for months.”

                “Shit. You guys pulled Charlie into this bull?” Dean was pissed, but Castiel looked – embarrassed?

                “Actually, she asked us for a job. It was quite embarrassing for our branch, but she caught on to our monitoring when she pulled some lines of code from a security camera. The next day she asked if she could ‘sign up with the club.’”

                Dean wiped his hand down his face. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt hollow. “Look, I’m going to be honest. This is creepy. There’s no two ways about it.” He turned away from Cas, trying to ignore the question tumbling around in the back of his mind. He fought it. He was not going to pull some needy, weird chick interrogation thing. Nope.

                He turned back toward Cas. “Sssso, last night? When you were, well let’s face it, you were flirting with me. When you were flirting with me, was that --?” He trailed off and looked away from Castiel’s soul piercing eyes.

                “Are you asking if I was merely there on business or if I was really trying to proposition you?” Dean could hear the amused tone in the man’s sexy voice.

                “Heh, I – yeah. I guess.” Shit, he was awkward.

                For a moment, there was silence and Dean feared that Cas thought he was an annoyance, but then an arm wrapped around his waist and it pulled him toward the edge of the couch. He was settled between Cas’ legs and before he knew it, Cas had pulled him down into his lap.

                “I’ll have you know.” Cas growled into Dean’s ear. “That you are the single sexiest man that I have ever seen in my god damned life and if for one second you think I’d seductively suck whiskey off my finger to be professional, you have a severely skewed notion of what workplace behavior is accepted by the US government.” Dean chuckled, then moaned as Cas’ lips closed around his earlobe.

                “Damn it, Cas. I’m not sure all of that stuff is out of my system.” His head was spinning as Cas’ lips trailed down the side of his neck. He absolutely did not keen when Cas’ teeth nipped at his pulse point.

                “Mmm. It should be, been twelve hours. Stuff only lasts seven with the antidote.” He bit harder and adjusted Dean so he was straddling his lap. “If you don’t feel right,” He sucked a hickey into Dean’s collarbone, then whispered against his flushed skin. “tell me to stop.”

                No way in hell was Dean going to tell the man to stop. He rolled his hips forward and groaned out when their cloth-covered erections rubbed together. “Mother fuck. No, Cas don’t stop.”

                Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Dean’s mind was swimming and Cas’ hands were everywhere. He squeezed Dean’s ass and bucked up against him. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. Fuck it felt good.

                Dean pulled Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth and earned a deep groan from Cas.

                “Oh, god you’re so fucking hot.” Cas slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt and tweaked his nipple as he nipped and sucked bruises into Dean’s neck.

                “Mmm, speak for yourself. Got condoms? Lube? Fuck take your damn clothes off.” Dean pulled at Cas’ shirt and shivered in anticipation as the hem slowly lifted to reveal Cas’ bare chest.  His skin was smooth and his nipples were the perfect shade of pink. Cas wasn’t ripped, but lean and everything Dean could ever want.

                Dean took a nipple into his mouth and groaned as Cas arched into him. Fuck Dean was going to go crazy.

                “Dean,” Cas’ voice was wrecked. “Fuh, Yeah. Got lube and condoms. Oh, do that again. Mmm. Shit. My bag – they’re in my bag.”

                Dean stripped his shirt off and bit into Cas’ shoulder one last time before bringing the large suitcase over to the side of the couch. He chuckled when Cas leaned over the arm of the couch, sticking his ass in the air to dig out the lube and condoms. Dean was game. He pulled the elastic waistband of Cas’ pajama pants down and admired the globes of flesh in front of him.

                “Mother fuck. How did I get so lucky?” Cas’ laugh turned into a groan when Dean pulled his cheeks apart and slid his tongue across his pucker.

                “Ah, oh my god that’s a new one. Fuck. Do that again.” Cas spread his legs while Dean lapped at his ass. Dean chuckled.

                “You’ve never done this before?” He bit into one of his cheeks as he waited for an answer.

                “Uh, done it before. Yeah, but I’ve never had it done to me.” He groaned when Dean lapped particularly hard at his hole. “Fuck, I usually top, oh, but if this is what I’m missing then – ah.” Cas’ back arched beautifully when Dean pushed his tongue into Cas. “Oh fuck.”

                “Mmm, god Cas you’re so fucking hot. Tell me what you want, baby.” He rubbed circles into Cas’ lower back.

                “Dean, want you to fuck me. Now, please.” He groaned and pushed back against Dean’s assaulting tongue.

                “Shh, I got you. Hand me the lube baby.” He pulled the small bottle from Cas’ hand and continued to open him up, adding a finger in with his tongue. Cas squirmed and the noises he made almost made Dean come in his pants. Before long he had three fingers in Cas’ tight hole.

                “Please, Dean. Now, please now.” He pushed back on Deans fingers desperately and passed a condom to Dean over his shoulder.

                “Okay, yeah baby. Come over here.” Dean pulled Cas’ shoulders and guided him gently back down on the couch and leaned over him. He pressed his lips to Cas’ and groaned when Cas pulled him down flush with him. His hand fumbled as he opened the condom and rolled it on.

                “Tell me if it hurts ‘kay.” Dean leaned down and pushed into Cas slowly, groaning with every inch until he bottomed out.

                With a shaky breath, he settled against Cas and waited for the okay to move again.

                “Holy, Dean this – I feel so full. So good.” Cas made a whining noise as he tried to rock his hips. “F-fuck. Move. P-please.”

                Within seconds, they were moving in unison with rocking and thrusting hips. Dean was flying, his only thoughts centered on Cas’ blissed-out blue eyes and his tight heat gripping him.

                “Oh shit Cas. You feel so good.” He gripped Cas’ sharp hips and pulled him harder into each thrust, making Cas scream in ecstasy.

                Cas’ blue eyes were blown wide and only a sliver of blue was showing. His nails dug into Dean’s back and he let out the most beautiful and desperate noises under him. Cas’ lean legs wrapped around Dean, urging him to pick up the pace. The slapping sound of skin contact grew but Cas was louder. Dean was close and when Cas pulled him down into a filthy kiss, that was all he needed. He released with a scream followed closely by Cas with a sound that Dean would be dreaming about for the rest of his life.

                They rocked together slowly, riding out their orgasms. Their movements slowed and Dean pulled himself out of Cas gently, trying not to disturb the blissed-out man below him.  Dean rested against Cas’ chest catching his breath and absently running his fingers through his soft black hair. They lay like that for a few minutes before Cas stirred under Dean.

                “Wow.” Cas whispered with closed eyes. Dean smiled down at Cas who was rubbing circles into Dean’s bicep with his thumb. He opened his bright blue eyes to look at dean and winked. Dean nodded and basked in the brightest smile that he’d ever seen.

                “Yeah. Wow.” Dean watched Cas’ thumb make circles on his flushed pink skin.

                “You have very nice arms.” Cas squeezed the flesh under his fingers and Dean chuckled bashfully.

                “Speak for yourself, Cas. Looks like you could bench a fully-grown man.” Dean watched as Cas’ face went from sex-blown to a full-on predatory leer.

                “Want to find out?”

*

                The shower that they took wasn’t so much to get clean as it was to keep the next couple messes they made to a minimum. By the time they were dry and Dean got a chance to look at the clock, he saw that it was nearly six at night. He did a double take and wondered how long it actually took for them to go three rounds. He didn’t think that long, but then he added in breakfast and extra-long, steamy make out sessions.

                “Shit!” Dean pulled his phone out of his discarded pants and winced. Sam had left him three voicemails and about twenty texts. They were supposed to leave the city by five in the morning to keep the authorities off their trail. Maybe, Dean thought, they shouldn’t have burned down a whole warehouse full of vampires the night before.

                Cas was looking at him with wide eyes and one foot in his slacks. “What’s up?”

                “I, uh, I gotta go. Sam’s been looking for me. We were supposed to leave like, seven hours ago.” He chuckled at Cas’ wide-eyed look.

                “Oh, I --.” He cleared his throat and fastened the button on his pants. “Do you remember how you got here?” He looked deep in thought when Dean stepped into his personal space.

                “I remember that we took a cab and you gave me an antidote that tasted bitter, really bitter.” He pulled Cas against him and tipped his chin up to look into those sapphire-blue eyes. They were sad, maybe a little guilty. “Hey, don’t worry. I slept off all of the drugs and I knew – know exactly what I’m doing.” He smiled down at Cas and gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll see you around Cas.”

                “Goodbye Dean.” He kept eye contact as long as he could until the door clicked shut quietly.

                With a happy sigh, he made his way to the hotel lobby to call a cab and Charlie.

*

                “I can’t believe you actually drugged him!” Cas was furious and the redhead’s smug look didn’t help his mood. He turned back to his desk. They sat in the small tech room and were supposed be sorting through files for a lead on one of their missing hunters, but he couldn’t concentrate.

                “He went with you didn’t he?” She shrugged at him.

                “I wasn’t going to rape a comatose man!”

                “Psh, you gave him the antidote anyway. It wasn’t in his system long enough to actually make him insensible.” She smirked at him with a crooked eyebrow.

                “I had to carry an unconscious man through the lobby of my hotel!” Cas slapped a file onto his desk and spun in his chair to look at her.

                Anna giggled. “Ha. Yeah, I know I watched the security cams. Hilarious.”

                “Anna your sense of what you think is right and wrong disturbs me. You’re a worse wing man than Gabe and he set a man on fire before. At least he doesn’t cost the department hundreds of dollars’ worth of chemicals in a single night.”

Anna rolled her eyes and perched on the desk next to Castiel. “Right, and charging the department for a night of picking up sexy men isn’t the same?” She pulled a candy bar off of Gabe’s desk and bit into it. “We were supposed to be shadowing the killer remember? About yea high, dirty blonde hair and an affinity for murdering our hunters? Hmm, let’s check this huge file that’s on _your_ desk. Bella Talbot? Any of this ringing a bell?”

                “It was your idea! I feel fucking skeevy. I don’t think we’ll see each other again, Anna but I can’t help but feel like a total fucking liar. We didn’t exchange phone numbers or I’d call him and come clean and -- anyway, he’s a hunter and --.”

                The monitor behind Cas blinked and made a – a fucking messenger notification? When was the last time anyone used messenger? Like 2007?

                **Queen_Of_Moons:** Hey, Mr. Novak. I got a lead on a hunter near me that you might be interested in.

                **AngelEyes:** Ms. Bradbury? I apologize for the weird screen name. It appears that Gabriel has changed it again.

                **Queen_Of_Moons:** How’s the hunt for the notorious serial hunter killer? I didn’t know that Anna was the one we were looking for or I’d have clued you in earlier.

                **AngelEyes:** What?

                **Queen_Of_Moons:** Dean said you saved him from a hot little serial killer named Anna.

                **Queen_Of_Moons:** She sounded just like Anna, your sister. Care to explain?

                “Oh, shit.” He whispered under his breath.

                **AngelEyes:** Is he with you?

                **Queen_Of_Moons:** Hey Cas. Good thing Charlie confirmed that you were actually an agent with the government or I would be having a hard time believing anything you told me.

** AngelEyes:** I should explain this over the phone.

                He groaned when his cellphone lit up with Charlies name. Damn it Anna.

                “Hello Dean.” He tried to keep his voice steady and tried not to curse his sister’s name for the stupid suggestion. Of course it wouldn’t work. She was crazy as hell and had the moral compass of a GTA character. Well, it did work, but not the way Cas would do it. It really was skeevy.

                “Start talking Cas.”  Shit, he sounded livid.

                “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I --.”

                “You didn’t mean for us to ever talk again after a night of no-strings fucking? Or was it that you didn’t mean for me, a hunter who is best friends with one of your employees, to catch you in a lie about your other employee?” Well, when he put it that way.

                “I’m sorry Dean. Anna is my sister. I let it slip that I thought you were h-hot when we were running your profile and she thought it would be a good idea to set me up with you.  We really were tracking a serial killer, but my partner, Gabe had her pinned in a club a couple blocks over. I – she wasn’t supposed to drug you.” Fuck, Cas was lucky if Dean didn’t try to sue him or file a report with the government. He was pathetic. “If you want to file a report against me, I won’t be mad. I –.”

                “You had a crush on me?” Dean’s voice was soft and Cas heard a squeaky giggle in the background from Charlie.

                “Well, yeah. You’re gorgeous – but not just that -- the report on your background, how you took care of your brother, was just – oh, god now I sound like a stalker. Fuck, a stalker who got you drugged with roofies.” Cas wiped a hand down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was a fucking creep. “God, I’m a creep.”

                Dean chuckled and Cas’ heart raced. Why was he laughing? “You’re cute Cas.”

                Cas’ eyebrows squeezed together. What? “Aren’t you mad?”

                “Well, I was – am? I don’t know. All I know is that I like you and – well, that’s about it. I really like you Cas. I guess it’s my turn to be a creeper. Charlie pulled up your personnel file and I, well I like your story too, I guess.” He sounded like he was serious, but that couldn’t be right. He had to hate Cas. He – what? Should want revenge?

                “Don’t you hate me? You should be vying for revenge, not laughing.” Anna punched him in the back of the head.

                “You dumb ass. If he’s not mad, then ask him out.” He hissed and heard Dean chuckling on the other end.

                “’s that your serial killer sister?” Dean’s laugh was intoxicating. Cas rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

                “Uh, yeah. She says I should ask you out.” He blushed and picked at the papers on his desk.

                “Yeah? Hmm, I should think about it. I mean, I’m not sure I can trust you – Ouch! Damn it Charlie!” Cas chuckled and shook his head. “What do you say Cas? Wanna try this again? Less drugs and serial killers this time? Dinner and maybe a movie?” Cas beamed and thought of Dean’s beautiful green eyes.

                “I’d like that very much Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so i didn't mean for this to end up so rapey. Sorry everyone.


End file.
